


Whatever You Say Dear

by supernaynay



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Future Fic, Getting Together, Hale house has been rebuilt, Kira and Jordan are Derek's best friends, M/M, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, Some Fluff, Some angst, Stiles almost dies, lots of talking, mate fic, werewolf Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-13 14:01:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4524708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supernaynay/pseuds/supernaynay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek and Stiles had gotten separated from the rest of the pack during the fight. They were holding their own against the three members of the other pack that they were fighting...until they weren’t.</p><p>Everything slowed down for Derek as he watched Stiles get attacked from behind. Stiles had just killed the feral wolf he was fighting when another one came up behind him and buried his claws in Stiles’ back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whatever You Say Dear

**Author's Note:**

> Just assume for this fic that Kira and Jordan know all of Derek's secrets.

Derek and Stiles had gotten separated from the rest of the pack during the fight. They were holding their own against the four members of the other pack that they were fighting...until they weren’t.

Everything slowed down for Derek as he watched Stiles get attacked from behind. Stiles had just killed the feral wolf he was fighting when another one came up behind him and buried his claws in Stiles’ back. 

Derek had already taken down one wolf and when Stiles hit the ground he finished off the other one that he had been fighting and leapt at the man that had just attacked Stiles. Derek tore him to shreds in seconds.

“Der...I can’t...it hurts.”

Derek dropped to the ground next to Stiles, there was blood pooling around his body. Derek didn’t care in the moment though, all he could hear was Stiles slowing heartbeat. He grabbed Stiles and sat him up so he was curled up against his chest.

“Stiles...please be okay...please don’t leave me. I can’t lose you too.”

“I’m trying but…”

“I’ll get you to Melissa...we’ll think of a cover story later...I need to get you up.”

“You won’t get me there in time...I can feel it.”

“No...I can still…”

Stiles cupped Derek’s face, wiping away tears with his thumb. “Der stop...it’s okay. Promise me...look after my dad, he trusts you...he’ll need you”

“I’m...I’m not going to just let you go.”

“Promise Der.”

“I promise.”

When Stiles eyes closed and his hand fell Derek howled. 

“I love you...but you were with Malia..then when I came back you were with Jake so I didn’t say anything but...I love you and I needed to tell you even if it’s too late...you’re my mate Stiles.”

The rest of the pack were suddenly surrounding them. Scott didn’t hesitate, he dropped down next to Stiles and bit.

*

Derek didn’t want to be there when Scott figured out that the bite came too late. He only went to Deaton’s with them because he had promised Stiles that he would look after John. He needed to be there when he found out that his son was dead. 

Except that’s not what happened.

Stiles started to improve, his heartbeat was stronger, his wounds started to heal and Derek, well he freaked out. Almost everyone was so caught up in their own emotions that they didn’t even notice Derek leave. John and Lydia noticed though and they sent Jordan after him knowing it would look weird if one of them left before Stiles was awake.

“Jordan stop following me.”

“Nope, my boss and my girlfriend sent me after you, do you really think I’m going to disobey both of them? Not a chance.”

“I’m fine, I don’t need a babysitter.”

“You’re not fine, I heard that howl you let out when you thought he was dead. And I’m not a babysitter, I’m the best friend that won’t grill you about your feelings. Would you rather I call Kira? I’m sure she would love to grill you.”

“Please don’t.”

“C’mon let me drive you home so you can get cleaned up.”

“Fine.”

By the time Derek had gotten out of the shower and came downstairs Jordan had gotten the call from Lydia that Stiles was awake.

“You didn’t think that bite was going to take did you?”

“No...I was...I only went there for John...Stiles made me promise to take care of him.”

“Shit...man I’m...I can’t even imagine what the was like for you.”

“Not fun.”

“Why did you leave before he woke up?”

“Because all I wanted to do was curl myself around him to help him heal faster and I can’t do that....he may be my mate but he’s still with Jake.”

*

When Stiles was fully awake he immediately asked for Derek. Lydia told him that Jordan took him home to get cleaned up, which wasn’t a lie so Stiles didn’t suspect anything.

He did however start to suspect something when he hadn’t heard from Derek by the next morning. 

“C’mon dad you really don’t think it’s weird that I haven’t heard from him, that he hasn’t come by to check on me?”

“Stiles he...he thought you died, thought you died in his arms I might add, that’s a lot for anyone to go through but for Derek it’s...son you know it’s so much more, he’s lost so much.”

“I know…I know, it’s just I want him here. Scott’s great but...Derek is a born wolf, I’ll learn so much faster from him.”

Scott huffed “You do remember that I’m right here don’t you?”

“Sorry Scotty you know I don’t mean it as an insult.”

“I know, it’s just your secret love for Derek coming out again.”

“I don’t have a secret love for Derek.” John and Scott both rolled their eyes at that comment.

Scott stayed with Stiles for the next two days while he found his anchor and worked on his control. After Derek didn’t answer his phone the first four times he called, Scott made sure to call Kira or Jordan every few hours so that Derek could hear the updates about Stiles even if he refused to answer his phone.

Derek should have known that something was up three days after Stiles was injured when Kira got a text and immediately said that she had to leave for awhile. He should have known but he didn’t. Jordan had gone back to work that morning but Kira had stayed. Between the two of them they hadn’t left him alone the entire three days. He was just happy to have some time to himself, even if it was just an hour or two.

His time alone lasted fifteen minutes. That’s when Stiles pulled up to the house and within seconds was through the door.

“I broke up with Jake.”

“Um...I’m sorry?”

“What you don’t know if you should be sorry or not? Never mind...I broke up with Jake.”

“You already said that.”

“You thought I was dying and said some things...things that I heard by the way. Then you weren’t there when I woke up and have stayed away since.”

“Stiles…”

“I’m not done. You stayed away and I get it, I really do. But the thing is I broke up with Jake...not because of what you said...well partly because of what you said. I broke up with him mainly because I never loved him, I only started dating him because you weren’t here...I was lonely and even if you had been here I didn’t think you would want me anyway. I stayed with him because I liked him...but I never loved him because I’ve been in love with you since I was seventeen.”

“You love me?”

“Yep totally in love, that is what we are and apparently mates on top of if.”

“Stiles I’m sorry…I didn’t think that I was...”

“Don’t you dare finish that sentence with ‘good enough for you’.”

“Okay I won’t.”

“Dammit Der...ugh...you want to know what my anchor is?”

“You found it?”

“Wasn’t hard...Scott helped since you were in avoidance mode. By the way, I may owe him a bro night to make up for the complaining I did because you weren’t there they last three days.”

“Stiles, your anchor?”

“It’s you.”

“Are you sure?”

“Am I sure? What the hell kind of question is that? Yes I’m sure, I knew it about five minutes after I woke up.”

“Five minutes huh?”

“Okay maybe ten...”

Derek was across the room and kissing Stiles before he could finish his sentence. 

*

Later when they were curled up in bed Stiles started asking Derek some of the questions he had been saving up.

“What does being mates mean? Are we destined to be together? Are we werewolf married?”

“It’s not a definite, destined thing, you have to love them...it’s just...once a wolf loves someone like that...there isn’t ever anyone else for them. You can love other people but nothing will ever make you as happy, make you feel as loved as that.”

“You’ll never feel complete again?”

“Exactly….and werewolf married, really?”

“Hey it’s a legitimate question.”

“Whatever you say dear.”

“Damn right.”

“When did you know that we were mates?”

“After Mexico...the second time.”

“So when you wolfed up?”

“Wolfed up?”

“Remember ‘whatever you say dear’, you can’t have forgotten this quickly.”

“Yes when I wolfed up...it was part of the reason I left.”

“Why?”

“You were with Malia...I was so fucking confused...so much had changed...you were only seventeen...take your pick.”

“Point.”

They laid there in silence for almost five minutes before Derek caved.

“I know you want to ask something else.”

“No fair you’re so much better at using the wolfy powers.”

“Had my whole life to practice, now spill.”

“Why didn’t you realize that I wasn’t dying? Scott and Isaac both said they could tell that the bite was going to take so why didn’t you?”

“I think...I was too caught up in my grief...you’re heartbeat was slowing down so fast and your...I didn’t even realize that I never heard Lydia scream until yesterday.”

“I’m sorry you went through that.”

“Nothing to be sorry about, it’s not like you did it on purpose.”

Stiles suddenly sat up and looked at Derek with the most serious look he could muster.

“So when are you taking me on a date? I feel like being wooed.”

“What if I want to be wooed?”

“Oh I’ll woo you big guy, don’t worry about that. I think that since you’ve known about us being mates longer that you should woo me first.”

“Whatever you say dear.”

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta read, I don't own any of the characters, the show, etc. This is all because my OTP of all of my OTP's is Sterek. Kudos and comments make me smile.


End file.
